protomenstuckfandomcom-20200213-history
Track 7: The Sons of Fate
Overview dragonChaser: The climax of our story, the grand showdown between Sollux and Eridan where good triumphs over ev-oh wait actually Eridan wins, how depressing. --Trainercase 22:32, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Original track Chiptune Protomenstuck lyrics TA: you can't be 2eriou2 CA: i alwways am TA: ii can't beliieve thi2 CA: you havve no hope TA: you've lo2t your miind CA: against my science TA: you wiill lead hiim riight back two u2! CA: you wwill see TA: ii 2hould have kiilled you CA: you cannot dream TA: back on lobaf CA: of my new strength TA: iin our first duel CA: you missed your chance TA: you made a wand glow CA: and now youll die TA: and now you think CA: your time is up TA: that you're 2ome fairy wiizard troll CA: ill cut you open TA: iit'2 only fiittiing CA: and spill your blood TA: ii'd take you down CA: on my next meal TA: now iin ROUND TWO CA: you lowwly vvermin TA: ii have two 2top you CA: wwith mustard sludge TA: you ready, priince? CA: bring it mage TA: ii can't let you liive any more CA (spoken): servvin under jack our anenomes wwill tremble come on, fef CC (spoken): NO! You )(ave lost all right to use fish puns FOR-EV-ER! I revoke your fish punning license as w)(ale as our frondship! Choir: Destroy him! You can save us! Destroy him! You can save us! Destroy him! Kill the prince of hope! KILL ERIDAN!!! (unfinished) Original Lyrics Megaman: I will not fight you. (Protoman: You have no choice.) I'll stand beside you. (I stand alone.) You're still their hero. (Then they are fools.) This cannot be the only way. (You will see.) They don't deserve this. (When this is through,) Now more than ever, (Mankind will fall.) We are their hope. (They would not stand.) They know no better. (They would not fight.) They are not ready. (They never will.) Even now there is hope for man. (My father's words!) Your father loved you. (He still believes?) His heart was broken. (His only weakness.) His greatest strength. (Now we shall see) You are not evil. (if they will stand) You are not broken. (beside their hero) We both know they'll never fight! Protoman: You finally get it. There are no heroes. Mankind is doomed. You will never have another Hero. You will never have another chance. You will fall because you never tried to stand for yourselves! Human Choir: Destroy him! You can save us! Destroy him! You can save us! Destroy him! You're our only hope! KILL PROTOMAN!!! NOTE: No man saw the blow. The light was blinding. The crash was deafening. The two brothers stood feet apart. Both in pain. Only Protoman fell. His knees hit the ground. His weapon followed. Before he could fall any further Megaman was at his side. The brothers, the Sons of Light, embraced. Protoman was dying. Nothing could stop that now. Protoman looked up through strained eyes and tried to speak. At first nothing came. Summoning all his remaining strength, Protoman whispered these words into his brother's ear: Protoman: If these people...tell this story...to their children...as they sleep...then maybe someday...they'll see a Hero...is just a man...who knows he's free. NOTE: Protoman was dead. The crowd seemed pleased. Megaman finally understood. There are no Heroes left in man. Human Choir: He could not save himself. How could he save us? For all the blood he shed, (Megaman: As I live) Your brother failed us. (There is no evil that will stand.) There's nothing you could do. (I will finish) You had no choice. (what was started:) Why do you cry for him? (The fight of Protoman.) You are our hero. You are our hero! Megaman: You are the dead. NOTE: The fallen body of his brother at his feet, Megaman removed his helmet and began to walk away from the fortress. The remaining robots looked at their broken leader, then at Megaman. Without orders, they would neither advance nor retreat. With eyes full of rage, Megaman looked over the whole of Mankind, turned his eyes back to the robot army and lowered his head. Slowly, he loosened his grip on his battle-scarred helmet, letting is drop from his hand to the ground. The robots immediately turned from Megaman and cast their eyes towards the fortress. Dr. Wily stood high above the robots, high above the crowd of men, high above their broken heroes. With a wave of his hand, the robot army had their orders. They advanced on the crowd to punish them for their thoughts of rebellion. Men fell in waves. Those most eager to watch the bloodshed were the first victims of the slaughter. The sound of Machines marching into a screaming mass did not cause Megaman to turn. The sound of children crying for their mothers would not pull his gaze from the far edge of the city. The sound that finally caused Megaman to pause long enough to look back on the burning city was the voices raised over the din, chanting almost in unison: Human Choir: We are the dead. Category:Tracks